


Burn Notice

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: Burn Notice, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's a burnt spy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I REWATCH BURN NOTICE. FML.

_My name is Derek Hale. I used to be a spy. When you're burned, you've got nothing. No cash, no credit, no job history. You're stuck in whatever city they decide to dump you in. They didn't even have the decency to pick a city where I could lay low._

\---

The sun filtered through the motel window as Derek blearily groaned into the scratchy flat pillow. He could feel the bruises blossoming on his torso and could definitely feel a cracked rib. Maybe two.

"Where am I?" he groans, not expecting an answer. His lip cracked, opening the scab forming.

"LA," says a familiar voice. Derek winces and turns over to see none other than his ex-boyfriend lounging in a beat-up chair, without a care in the world.

Derek stares at him. Stiles hasn't changed one bit. Maybe his eyes are a little harder. But it's still the same man that he fell in love with. The only guy he ever loved.

"Do you know I am still listed as your emergency contact?" Stiles remarks idly, like he's talking about the weather. Like the past five years haven't happened. Like they weren't together. It hurts more than the cracked ribs. Derek winces as he leverages himself up from the bed and looks at Stiles.

"Sorry?" he hazards and Stiles merely snorts at him, and rolls his eyes.

"Good to know it wasn't on purpose or anything," says Stiles. And Derek frowns before wincing when his lip starts to bleed again.

"And to think, there's someone out there who hates you more than I do," Stiles continues. Appraising Derek's battered body. "Shit, Derek. Who did you piss off this time? Another ex?"

"I got burned," Derek glares. "And there was no one else."

"Sure," snarks Stiles, sarcasm heavy in his voice. 

"No one," Derek repeats firmly, catching Stiles' honey brown eyes and holding his gaze.

"Oh," Stiles says weakly. "Well, _shit_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN ALREADY SEE DEREK CRUISING AROUND LA IN HIS CAMARO HELPING PEOPLE WITH HIS DOUCHY SUNGLASSES. FML.

_My sister would have made a great NSA communications operative. Drop me in the middle of the Gobi desert, bury me in a goddamn cave on the moon, and somehow she’ll still find a way to call me and ask for a favor._

\---

The burner cell Stiles gives him before he leaves after tapping his ribs, rings. The theme to _Secret Agent Man_ making him smile at classic Stiles’ behaviour. Derek picks it up on the second ring.

"Stiles?" he smiles into the phone. 

"Derek," drawls the feminine voice on the other line.

Derek bites back a groan of frustration. “Laura.”

"Don’t try to hide your elation, brother," says his sister over the line. “I had to hear from Stiles that you were back in the city. Your own flesh and blood, Derek. Couldn’t even pick up the phone? Hmm?”

"What do you want Laura?"

"I need a ride," she says.

"What happened to the Camaro?" he asks. He left it for her to take care of.

"It stopped running," Laura says, not offering anymore information.

"You mean you ran it into the ground," Derek growls. Suddenly, even after all these years, she still has the ability to make him digress to a surly sixteen year old. 

"I'm sure it's nothing you can't fix," she says blithely. "Come around the house. Don't keep me waiting."

And then he's left with the dial tone and the beginning of a cluster headache.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote more. And added Derek's sunglasses in for good measure. And Laura. Because she's awesome.

_I don't like stealing cars, but sometimes it's necessary. I have rules, though: I'll keep it clean, and if I take your car on a workday, I'll have it back by five._

\---

Derek breathes out a deep sigh at the sight of his childhood home. Laura hadn't changed a thing. 

"You know you missed your uncle's funeral," Laura says after she greets him by the door. Arms crossed. "By seven years."

"Well, last time I talked to him he said, "I'll see you in hell, boy," so I figured we had something on the books."

"Don't sass me Derek," Laura says, swatting his head. "Now did you steal a car with air conditioning?"

\---

_My sister's understanding of my career changes with what she wants from me. One day, she can name everyone on the National Security Council, the next day, she thinks I work for the post office._

\---

Derek notices the car tailing him as soon as they get onto the main drag. Naturally evasive maneuvers come into play. It would help if his sister wasn't the worst backseat driver ever.

"Oh my God, Derek. Stop signs exist for a reason," snaps Laura. "Are you trying to get us killed?"

"I'm driving."

"Sure, you're driving," she says. "If you're trying to get me to stop talking about our family, may I suggest the next exit? I'm sure a swim in the marina would livin' things up."

Derek takes the curb fast to cut in front of a semi. 

"No wonder Stiles can't put up with you."

"You talk to Stiles?" he growls.

"Oh, now you want to talk?" snarks Laura. Derek shoots her a dark look. "Stiles comes over for dinner sometimes. Helps out with repairs. You know, thoughtful things."

Derek frowns tightly and runs a red light.

"Are you insane?" yells Laura but Derek sees the car following them has given up so he eases of the accelerator. Laura hits him on the head. 

"Oh look, we're here," Derek drawls out, pulling into the parking low of a high rise office building. Laura unbuckles herself and shoots her brother a venomous look. 

"I'm serious Derek, stay away from Stiles. Whatever crap you've landed in, Stiles doesn't need to be dragged into it. Not after how you left."

"I'm not doing anything, just doing my brotherly duty, giving my sister a ride," Derek smiles, showing all his teeth. 

Laura snorts and rolls her eyes.

"Be here at six to pick me up," she says, getting out of the car. "And take those sunglasses off, you look like an idiot."

\---

_Most people would be thrilled to be dumped in L.A. Sadly, I am not most people. Spend a few years as a covert operative, and a sunny beach just looks like a vulnerable tactical position with no decent cover._


End file.
